The Dishonorable Trade
by RosefaerietaleRed
Summary: Vash and the Insurance girls find themselves in trouble. Wolfwood has his own problems. PG13 for the content. Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

The Dishonorable Trade ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of the characters except the ones I made up. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter 1  
  
One not so extraordinary day, out of the blue, Wolfwood informed Vash that he was leaving.  
"Why?" asked Vash.  
"I have to go make money for the orphanage. You know how it is with a lack of money, it never ends. Well, give Milly and Meryl my regards," Wolfwood than added, "We'll meet again, my friend." And with that, Wolfwood hoisted his Cross Punisher over his shoulder and set off into the horizon.  
Vash stared after Wolfwood and he decided to head over to a tavern. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see that Meryl and Milly were already there, waiting for him.  
"Hello, Mr. Vash!" Milly waved to him cheerfully, "Oh, where's Mr. Wolfwood?"  
"He had to leave. He needs to make more money for his orphanage."  
"Oh," Milly looked disappointed, but she continued, "Well, he's doing what's right, we'll see him again."  
"Yeah," Vash agreed, "Milly, want to join me for a drink? You, too, Meryl."  
Milly happily accepted, but Meryl decline. While Meryl was trying to keep Milly from drinking too much and Vash laughing at her attempt, three men were watching them from a dark corner.  
"They're perfect, they're not from here. No one will ever notice that they're gone."  
"I don't know, isn't a little risky, trying to get all three?"  
"The girls shouldn't be a problem. Even the blond guy should be fairly easy when he's drunk. Look at him."  
Indeed, by this time Vash was slurring his words while he slumped down in his chair and Meryl gave him a disgusted look.  
"Mr. Vash, how long do you plan on keeping this up?" Meryl started giving Vash the usual lecture, than he fell onto the floor.  
The thump of his body hitting the floor woke Milly up from her drunken stupor. "Mr. Vash! Are you alright?" Milly looked down at Vash, concerned.  
"Oh, yeah," Vash said groggily, rubbing his head, "I think it's time to stop."  
Meryl muttered, "That was the first intelligent thing I've heard you say tonight."  
Vash grinned sheepishly as Meryl and Milly struggled to pull him to his feet. Meryl marveled at the fact that Milly was able to stand on her own feet and half carry Vash out of the tavern. They did not notice that the three men in dark corner had quietly followed them out. The first man indicated to the other two that he was going to get in front of the three and that the other two should stay behind them. The other two men nodded in agreement. The first man stepped in front of Meryl, Milly, and Vash.  
"Hold it right there," he said, point a gun at them.  
For being so drunk, Vash acted quickly; he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the man. Meryl and Milly were so surprised that they didn't have time to act before the other two men came up and nestled their guns against the girls' heads. Meryl and Milly gave an involuntary gasp at the cold metal pressed against their heads.  
"Hey, blondie, if you don't want these girls to get hurt, put your gun down."  
Vash didn't have to turn around to know that they got the girls. He glared at the first man and slowly put his gun down.  
"Good boy," he smiled at Vash, he than, turned to the other two men, "Mike, Logan, take his women in the other car."  
"Excuse me," Meryl said indignantly, "We are not HIS women!"  
"Yeah, if they were my women, maybe they would actually listen to me from time to time." Vash murmured.  
Meryl glared at him when Logan said, "Alright, Vince, we'll take them in the other car. But are you sure you want to handle this guy on your own?"  
Vince looked at Vash, who was holding his head in his hands to keep the world from spinning, "I think I'll be fine," he said.  
Logan and Mike tied Milly's and Meryl's hands together. They, then, checked the girls for weapons. Milly's stungun fell out and landed on Mike's foot, he howled in pain. Logan used a little more caution as he searched Meryl. He was astounded when he found her fifty derringers.  
"Damn! You girls don't pack light, do you?"  
Vince stared at them thoughtfully and he turned to Vash, "Alright, buddy, put your hands behind you and don't try anything funny or the girls get it. Okay?"  
"Yeah," Vash mumbled, "By the way, who are you guys and why are you doing this?"  
"Well," Vince said as he finished tying Vash up, "We're tradesmen."  
"What kind of tradesmen?" Meryl whispered, dreading the answer.  
"We're in the slave business. We sell human cargo, so to speak."  
  
Wolfwood arrived to the town of New Bismarck by bus. As he got off the bus, he knew that he better get out his bike while he was here. Wolfwood first went to the post office to send off the little money he collected from the people on the bus and check his mail. As he approached the post office, Wolfwood saw a familiar figure outside. It was one of the older boys from the orphanage.  
"Jeremy!" Wolfwood exclaimed, "What are you doing here!"  
Jeremy looked like he was about to burst into tears, "Mr. Wolfwood! I've been waiting here for two weeks for you."  
"What happened?" Wolfwood was becoming increasingly concerned.  
"It's Natalie. She's been abducted!"  
"Did you see the kidnappers? Why did they do it?"  
Tears were running down Jeremy's face, "Um, the men who took her....I heard from some people...that they're...slave traders."  
Wolfwood swore and after he was done swearing, he turned to Jeremy and asked, "Alright, when and where did this exactly happen?"  
Jeremy explained that it had happened about two and a half weeks ago when he and a couple of the older kids took the younger children to a small village called Lark to see an acting troupe. Natalie wanted to meet the actors, and she took off. Jeremy had run after her, but it was so crowded due to everyone watching the plays. Jeremy finally caught sight of Natalie, but something was wrong. She was struggling against two men, Jeremy shouted and ran toward them. One of the men grabbed hold of Natalie while Jeremy tried to fight the other. The man just pushed Jeremy to the ground and ran and jumped into a car. As Jeremy stared after the car, an elderly woman told him in a sad voice that those men probably realized that the girl was an orphan and therefore, perfect for a slave. There would be no one to look for her. Jeremy felt so angry. These villagers knew what those men were and yet, allowed them to carry on their business.  
Wolfwood was smoking a cigarette, he threw it to the ground, "Well, they're wrong about one thing. There will be someone looking for her. Me."  
"I want to go, too!"  
"No, Jeremy. I need for you to back to the orphanage and watch over the others."  
"Please, Mr. Wolfwood. I'm responsible for all this. I have to go!"  
"The answer is no, Jeremy and that's final!" Wolfwood's face softened, "Look, you're not responsible for what happened. It could have happened to anyone. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I really need for you watch over the other kids."  
Jeremy gave a look of resignation, "Alright, I'll go back to the orphanage."  
"Good," Wolfwood pulled out the money he collected, "Here, I was going to send you this, but since you're here, here you go," he handed the money to Jeremy.  
Jeremy took the money, "Thanks. By the way, Mr. Wolfwood, when are you going to be finished with the job that strange man asked you to do? Everyone really misses you."  
Wolfwood sighed and patted Jeremy on the back, "I'm not sure, Jeremy. I just don't know."  
Later, Wolfwood watched as Jeremy boarded the bus and as it left, he thought about the time when he and Milly go involved with the two kids from a caravan. The boy ran away because his father allowed the caravan to transport human cargo and the girl was the next cargo. Wolfwood felt angry that they were running away. Sure, he thought that slave trading was a despicable business, but they were talking about people's lives at the time. Now, they weren't talking about life and death. Right now, they were talking about the wellbeing of a little girl.  
As Wolfwood was checking his ammunition, he wondered what he'd do when he catches the bastards. One thing, for sure, he thought as he took his bike out of storage, it'd be bad for them. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Dishonorable Trade  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Trigun characters except those of my own creation.  
  
A/N: Thank you to Jade Tiger4 and MskyDragons for your reviews!  
  
Vash leaned his head against the car seat. He was bound hand and foot at the moment. Vince was driving and whistling a nameless tune. Vash thought about Meryl and Milly and wondered if they were all right.  
"Of course they are," he chided himself, "Meryl and Milly can take care of themselves."  
The thought did not leave him comforted. Vash lifted his head and asked, "Where are you taking us?"  
Vince stopped whistling, "That's no concern of yours."  
"Of course it's a concern of mine. You're about to dramatically change the lives of myself and my friends."  
"There's no point for you to worry about that. Your own life is no longer in your hands."  
Vash sighed as he leaned back, "So, I guess there's not point in trying to appeal to your sense of morality than, is it?"  
Vince laughed, "What morality?"  
  
Meryl was craning her neck to look at the car behind them. She wondered what Vash could be saying to Vince. That man had a heart of stone, Meryl could see it in his eyes.  
"Meryl," whispered Milly, "What are we going to do?"  
"Hey, no chitchat back there, got it?" Mike snapped as he swerved to miss a rock.  
"Little girl, I wouldn't be worrying about your friend back there. You just stay occupied with yourself," Logan said without turning his head.  
Meryl glared at him, "Don't we have the right to know where we're going?"  
"No," Logan's tone gave no room for more questions or comments.  
  
The two cars soon approached a caravan. It gave Milly a start. Was it the same caravan where she and Wolfwood encountered Moore and Julius? No, it was a different caravan, but it had the same advantages. It was a caravan, therefore, it was always moving, never in the same place for very long. Perfect for slave traders.  
Mike and Logan drove up to some security guards. After a conversing for a few minutes, they drove through with Vince in tow. They pulled up to two large trucks. Mike and Logan got out and let Milly and Meryl out. Meryl gave a start when she realized that Vash was standing next to her.  
"Are you two alright?" Vash asked her.  
"Yeah," Meryl whispered, "But what are we going to do?"  
"I need to do something about this, so I'm going to stay. I can get you and Milly out. But I need to stay," Vash whispered.  
"No, if you're staying, then I'm staying," Meryl snapped, "Besides, I can't let them get away with this atrocity."  
"I'm with Meryl," Milly piped up, startling Vash and Meryl, "We can't let them get away with this!"  
Vash grinned, "Alright, I think we're going to be separated, but that can work to our advantage. We have to find a way to set those people free."  
Mike noticed their little huddle, he shouted, "Hey! You three! What do you think you're doing?"  
"We're just exchanging pleasantries, that's all," Vash said calmly.  
Mike was not impressed, "Alright, smart ass, we need to separate the three of you."  
Logan and Vince came over and Vince roughly grabbed Vash. Vash gave the girls a knowing look and went with Vince peacefully to the first truck. Logan and Mike took Milly and Meryl to the second truck where they found other women and children chained together.  
Meryl gave a stunned look, "Oh my...."  
  
Wolfwood was riding his bike toward a nameless town. He had been following leads on a caravan that was involved in slave trading. At first he thought it was the caravan from which Julius and Moore came from, but he had found out that the caravan had stopped the human cargo business when Julius was "killed" by Vash the Stampede.  
Wolfwood was becoming frustrated. Conveniently, no one could tell him anything useful about what has been dubbed as the "ghost caravan". They were all afraid, which Wolfwood could understand, but come on people, stand up for yourselves! Wolfwood sighed and went into a bar and ordered a drink. He was on his third drink when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Mr. Wolfwood? Is that you?"  
Wolfwood looked up and gave a start. It was Julius and Moore.  
"What a coincidence," he said, "I was just thinking about you two. Why don't you sit down."  
Moore and Julius sat down and Moore asked, "How's Milly doing?"  
"Last time I saw her, she was doing fine," Wolfwood said, smiling.  
Julius grinned, "She's a funny lady. By the way, what brings you here?"  
Wolfwood grimaced, "Well, unfortunately, nothing good. I'm trying to locate the infamous ghost caravan."  
Moore and Julius exchanged dark looks, Julius said, "We've been trying to follow any news about it, too. They specialize in human cargo," Julius practically spat out the last sentence.  
Wolfwood nodded, "I know. They took a little girl from my orphanage."  
Moore shook her head, "Oh, no. Those slave traders are heartless," she looked over to Julius who nodded. She added, "I think we can help you. Mind you we only have a little information."  
Wolfwood accepted gratefully, "Thank you, whatever you have will be great."  
After they left the bar, they started over to the town's satellite. Wolfwood looked surprised.  
"A village this small has its own satellite?"  
Julius grinned, "Yes, and Moore and I both got jobs here so we can keep track of things..."  
"Such as the patterns of slave traders," Wolfwood finished for him.  
"Yes. Moore and I decided we couldn't ignore everything's that's going on just because we got away. Besides, you, Milly, Mr. Vash and Miss Meryl really helped us out, even though you could have ignored it, but you didn't," Julius smiled gratefully.  
Moore and Julius led Wolfwood up to their office. Apparently their job was to gather information for the deejays. Wolfwood found that they uncovered all sorts of things. Some of which, he, nor they, really wanted to know. Finally, Moore dug out their files on the slave traders. This explained Moore, was a "pet project" of theirs. They spent time after work on it because they were busy finding information for the satellite deejays. Sometimes, their files got lost amidst the other files.  
Two hours later with coffee in their hands, Wolfwood, Moore, and Julius were sifting through the information. Wolfwood stood up and stretched, than he lit a cigarette.  
"Well," he said puffing away, "Apparently they do return to some of the same towns. The town where Natalie was abducted, the people seemed indifferent, it's something they've seen before."  
"And are probably to afraid to do anything about it," Moore said thoughtfully.  
"But how often do they return to the towns? I mean it's called the ghost caravan for a reason." Wolfwood stubbed his cigarette angrily into an ashtray.  
Julius said, "Maybe it's not always planned when they go. I mean, look at this," he indicated to the files on the floor, "It seems sporadic and unplanned."  
"But they wouldn't be that careless, would they?" Wolfwood asked, "This is big; bigger than your caravan. Could there be something we're missing?"  
"Wait a moment," Moore said slowly, "Of course! There are a lot of unmapped and unnamed villages. Especially in this region! Most of these towns wish to remain anonymous for one reason or another. What could be more perfect for slave traders!"  
"Of course," Julius said, "They most likely don't want the Cavalry to take notice of them, so they don't file reports of abduction."  
Wolfwood took out another cigarette, "Good, now we're getting somewhere. Is there any way we can find the next unnamed village?"  
Julius said, "We can help you there. It's 30 iles north by northeast."  
Wolfwood looked surprised, Moore and Julius grinned. Moore said, "We checked out several nameless villages before settling here. Here, I'll pinpoint the villages we've been to."  
Moore and Julius gave Wolfwood a bit of departing advice, "Don't ask too many questions. If you have to ask questions, be direct and assure them that you'll leave quickly. It also wouldn't hurt if you give them money either. So, here's some money we've been saving up." Julius handed the money to Wolfwood.  
Wolfwood protested, "I can't! You need that money more than I do!"  
Julius shook his head, "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here and be free. Besides, there's a little girl to think about. No arguments!"  
Wolfwood grinned, "Thank you for all your help. I'll see you again."  
Moore said, "When you see Milly give her our regards!"  
Wolfwood revved up his engine and took off, leaving Julius and Moore waving.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Author's Note

At the moment, I'm having writer's block really badly and I just started classes this week, so that is why I haven't updated for awhile. I'll try to update soon! Really! I promise! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Dishonorable Trade  
  
A/N: I like to thank everyone for the reviews, they really helped.  
I'm so sorry about the huge delay, but I was not satisfied with this chapter. I'm still not satisfied with it. It's not great, but it's pivotal to the story. I thought about giving up on it. However, once I start something, I'm determined to finish it to the bitter end!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trigun or its characters, only those I created.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Vash stared around him as he was absently pulling at his chains. He was actually surprised that they even bothered to separate men, women, and children. Vash looked down at his chains. With his knives, it should be easy enough to pick through the locks. He can't do that yet. He has to find the heart of this operation. Vash looked at the man on his left. The man's head was down; his spirit broken-he had given up. Vash noticed that most of the people had vacant looks in their eyes, not despair or remorse- just nothing.  
He nudged the man on his left, "Hey there friend. How long have you been here?"  
The man looked at Vash, "I'm not sure. It could be two weeks, it could be two years," he hung his head down again.  
"We've been traveling for two weeks."  
Vash looked across to the voice. A boy, about fifteen, looked back at him. Vash sighed, how could they take someone so young?  
"I guess they're making their rounds, huh?" Vash said.  
The boy gave a hollow laugh, "Yeah, I guess they are."  
"How did they get you?"  
The boy gave a shrug, "I think I was drugged. I can't remember anything."  
"Your parents must be worried."  
The boy shrugged again, "Don't have parents." He stared at Vash for a moment, then he said, "My name's Russell."  
"I'm Vash. Did you belong to an orphanage?"  
"Yeah, but they don't give a damn there, kids are always going missing. Maybe they've been kidnapped, too."  
Vash thought momentarily of Wolfwood's orphanage, he said, "So they didn't take you to their base of operations?"  
Russell shook his head, "No, but I suppose it'll be soon. We're getting crowded in here. Unless the women's truck isn't full yet."  
Vash's mind wandered to Meryl and Milly.  
  
As Milly looked at the disheartened faces surrounding her and Meryl, she felt anger surging through her. How can anyone do something this horrible? Milly looked over at Meryl, she was in deep thought. Milly, than, noticed a young girl sitting next to her. The girl looked pensive, her spirit was not yet broken; Milly could see it in her eyes.  
"Meryl."  
"Yes?"  
Milly indicated to the little girl, who, by this time, was reciting something, under her breath.  
Meryl looked over, "Hi there."  
The little girl stopped reciting; she looked at Milly and Meryl and smiled, "Hi!"  
Meryl marveled at the girl's outward optimism. Was it real or was the girl trying to mask her own feelings?  
"My name's Meryl and this is Milly."  
"Hi," Milly said warmly.  
"I'm Natalie."  
"A moment ago you were reciting something, what was it?"  
"Oh," said Natalie dreamily, "I'm just telling myself the story I saw from a puppet show," she tilted her head, "That's when I was taken from my friends."  
"You ended up here," Milly said.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't seem afraid at all. You must be a brave girl," Meryl said admiringly.  
"I feel a little scared, but," Natalie's voice dropped to a whisper, "Want to know something?"  
"Yes?" Meryl and Milly leaned in.  
"I'm going to be rescued. I know I am."  
"Your parents will be looking for you?"  
"No, I don't have any parents. I lived at an orphanage. But they are my family. They'll make sure I'm found."  
Milly smiled, "That's wonderful. It's always good to have someone there for you."  
Natalie started chanting, "He'll find me, he'll find me...."  
"Who?"  
Natalie stopped chanting, "Mr. Wolfwood, of course!"  
"Wolfwood!" Milly and Meryl exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you know him?"  
"Yes," Meryl said, "He sometimes travels with us."  
"Yeah!" Natalie tried to bounce for joy, but the chains prevented her from doing so.  
Meryl glanced at Milly who stared back at her. Wolfwood probably found out by now that one of his kids was missing, so at least there's someone on the outside. Things may get out of hand soon.  
Another thought dawned on Meryl, "Uh, Milly?"  
"Yes, Meryl?"  
"We may want to get this cleaned up before Wolfwood comes. We both know he'll find this caravan one way or another."  
"But Meryl, we may need his help...." her voice trailed off as she saw the look on Meryl's face.  
"Remember May City?" she whispered, "Wolfwood will go to any length to protect innocent children. Any length."  
Milly nodded slowly, "Oh dear.."  
Milly did not get to finish her sentence; the truck came to a sudden halt. The door swung open and Logan came in. He quickly surveyed the increasing cramped space.  
Logan called out over his shoulder; "We have room for some more here!"  
A voice from the outside said, "We'll pick up some more then we'll head back to the home base."  
Meryl and Milly looked at each other, Meryl said, "The home base. That's where Vash wanted to go. Whatever his plan is, he can set off once we get there."  
By than, Logan got out of the truck and slammed the door shut. Meryl muttered, "That broom headed idiot better know what he's doing!"  
  
Wolfwood consulted the map that Julius and Moore gave him. The next town was close. He sighed and reached for a cigarette. He has been to four of the towns and no sign of the caravan. Wolfwood lit the cigarette and pondered over the map, he than folded it up and started his bike. He'll find that damn caravan, even if it killed him.  
As soon as he got to the town, Wolfwood found the nearest tavern. Taverns were always filled with shady people; maybe he'll hear something. Wolfwood made himself comfortable at a table in a dark corner.  
Three hours later, Wolfwood was still waiting.  
"Damn it," he thought irritably, "I'm sitting in a bar, only on my second drink and not a damn thing has happened yet."  
Wolfwood did not know it yet, but his luck was about to change. The bar door opened and two shady men sauntered in. They sat at a table close to Wolfwood. Wolfwood noticed that the men seem to be on the prowl.  
"I better watch them," Wolfwood thought.  
The two men were no other, but Logan and Mike and they were indeed on the prowl. Taverns were the perfect place to find candidates for their trade. Travelers and loners often occupied bars and when they are drunk, it was all the easier to subdue them without much effort. Mike noticed a lone young woman who apparently was drinking heavily. He nudged Logan, "I found our girl."  
Wolfwood got up and left. He thought to himself, "I better get ready."  
Logan was relieved that they didn't have to wait long for the woman to get up. The plan was going to be perfect the girl was alone. He nodded to Mike and they followed the girl out. She stumbled over; Mike went over to her to help her up. She was about to free her hands from him and thank him, but Mike did not let go. The woman began to struggle, she fell over again and Logan grabbed her feet. Mike tied her hands behind her back and they roughly picked her up and shoved her into their car.  
Wolfwood witnessed the act. He was unbelievably pissed, those men had no regard for people's lives and if he found out that's how they handled Natalie, there will be more hell to pay. He started up his precious Angelina II and followed behind the car at a safe distance.  
They traveled for about twelve iles when the car dropped off the horizon suddenly. Wolfwood stopped the bike and proceeded on foot. He cautiously came to a sudden drop. Down the steep hill was the infamous ghost caravan.  
Wolfwood smiled, "I found you bastards." 


	5. Chapter 4

The Dishonorable Trade  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I have been busy with school, but I'm  
finished! I'm also having some problems with the computer. I've been slacking in giving reviews, but that's going to change! So here's the last  
chapter. I told you I would finish it to the bitter end!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The ghost caravan made its way through the desert towards the base of operations. It has been two days since they picked up the last of their "cargo". Vash knew they were close to the base due to the commotion happening outside. Vince was screaming at Mike and Logan to get their lazy butts in gear and check on the cargo. While the caravan did have other businesses, the human cargo was what brought in the money. Therefore, every direction it takes depends where the cargo is most wanted.  
Vash picked up on this during the last few days. His mind constantly turning on plans and trying to cheer the passengers up.  
"Come on guys! Let's sing! It's good for the soul!"  
However, their predicament and Vash's off-key voice did little to lighten their spirits.  
Russell uncovered his ears long enough to hoarsely whisper, "Dude, stop singing!"  
Vash looked confused and surprised, "Eh? What?" He looked around and grinned sheepishly, "Oh sorry, got carried away."  
Russell shook his head in wonder; how can this guy still be optimistic? He must be insane. The caravan started to slow down; Russell could feel the atmosphere become tenser. He gave a hollow laugh, like that could be possible. Russell looked over at Vash; he was alert, but still calm. Vash looked over at Russell and grinned. Russell shook his head. How can he be grinning, soon their lives will be over!  
Vash leaned towards him, "We're going to get out of this! I promise you that!"  
Russell hissed, "Did someone let you out of the nuthouse? How can we get out of this!"  
Vash did not answer.  
  
"Meryl," Milly whispered, "Did you feel that? The caravan is slowing down, we're almost there!"  
"It's about time!" Meryl huffed, "I've had enough of this caravan!"  
Meryl looked over at Natalie, who had fallen asleep after entertaining them with shadow puppets. That kid is one piece of work, Meryl mused. Wolfwood would be proud.  
Another hour passed before the caravan came to a complete stop. The door swung open, Mike and Logan sauntered in.  
"Listen up!" Mike bellowed, "You'll be exiting here in two's, got that! But first, we have to put you in individual chains."  
"Well, duh," Meryl muttered, "Like we could even stand up in these!" she pulled her cuffed hands.  
Mike heard her, "You!" he hollered, "You shut up! I'll make sure you're the first one sold!"  
Meryl rolled her eyes. Why were these people always idiots?  
  
Wolfwood maintained a safe distance from the caravan. He saw that they stopped at a town. Is that town the base of operations? It made sense, a town brought in traders, sellers, and buyers and it did not rouse any suspicion from the cavalry.  
Wolfwood started up Angelina II again; he'll have to go into the town from another entrance. He drove to the other end of the town and entered a bar. He will have to wait for awhile for the opportune time. There were a few curious glances at him, but that's due to the huge cross that was slung behind his back. Wolfwood grinned to himself; no one would suspect a traveling priest.  
He ordered some food and drink; Wolfwood made sure he had a clear view of the caravan. He was lucky that the bar was situated near the edge of town where the caravan had stopped. This way, it would not look suspicious if he watched the happenings of the caravan. He watched for an hour and lit a cigarette as he contemplated his next move.  
Something, or more accurately, someone gave Wolfwood a start, he almost dropped the cigarette. That someone had spiky, blond hair and a red coat. That couldn't be Vash he just saw being shoved out of the caravan, his hands shackled.  
There was something else that disturbed him. Not one of the townspeople seemed to take notice of the people in shackles. Wolfwood scowled, the townspeople were no better than the caravan. Back to the other matter. Vash the Stampede, what the hell was he doing there? Vash was up to something; Wolfwood grinned, and hoisted the Cross Punisher over his shoulder. Perhaps he should give Vash a hand.  
  
Vash frowned at Logan as he pushed him outside into the blinding light.  
"Hey, can't you be more gentle?"  
Logan glared at him, "Can't you just shut up for once!"  
Vash smiled, "Sorry," he than noticed people coming by and sizing him up with their eyes, "Uh, what are they doing?"  
Logan grinned, "They're browsing through the merchandise."  
"Oh," whispered a woman, looking admiringly at Vash, "I like him. How much?"  
Vash looked disgusted, than he heard a familiar voice say, "Whatever she offers, I'll double it." Vash turned to the voice and was shocked. Wolfwood gave his trademark grin, as the woman sputtered, "Honestly, a priest engaging in this? How despicable!" Wolfwood smiled dangerously, "Madame, I suggest you take a long, good look at yourself before spouting off what's despicable." The man next to her angrily replied, "Don't speak to my wife like some kind of common trash!" Wolfwood opened up his Cross Punisher and pointed it at the couple, "You are worse than common trash, buying people like they're property! Get the hell lost and don't come back!" The man grabbed his wife and ran like the devil was right at their feet. Wolfwood swung the weapon towards Logan, "Now, if you'd be so kind to release my friend there." Logan stood there gaping at Wolfwood, he impatiently said, "Now!" Logan released Vash, who grinned at Wolfwood, "Hey, Wolfwood, fancy meeting you here!" Wolfwood smiled wryly, "I could say the same to you. I think we need to clean this place up, what'd you think?" Vash nodded, "Sounds good to me, but first we have to find the insurance girls." Wolfwood was amused, "Ah, so the girls are here." Than, as if on cue, they heard Meryl's voice bellowing, "Get your filthy hands off of me you creep!" "Meryl!" Milly cried out. They turned and saw that an interested buyer was gripping Meryl's chin to examine her as Mike was talking to him. Vash glared, he glanced at Logan, "Hey, where's my gun?" "I-I don't know!" Wolfwood aimed the cross at him again, "Wrong answer!" "I-it's in Vince's office. He thought it would be worth something!" Vash frowned, "We don't have time. Hey Wolfwood, can I borrow your gun?" Wordlessly, Wolfwood pulled a gun from his coat and tossed it to Vash. Vash nodded his thanks and went straight towards Mike, Meryl, and the buyer. "Let her go!" Vash yelled. Milly cried out happily, "Vash!" Mike pulled out a gun and aimed it at Meryl's head, "Stay back or she dead, pal!" Vash stopped and looked at Mike, interested. It was not a look that Mike liked. He felt nervous and he wasn't sure why. He felt someone at his arm. It was Vince and he did not look happy. "I leave you two alone for five minutes and everything is a disaster!" Vash points the gun at Vince, "It ends here! Let her go!" Vince smirked at him, "Why the hell should I listen to a little prick like you!" Meryl laughed, "You guys don't get it, do you? You have no clue who he is." Mike nervously asked, "What do you mean?" Milly looked confused, "You don't know? He's Vash the Stampede!" Suddenly silence filled the caravan. Than came the screams and running. With exception of the poor souls still chained together, the caravan was empty. However, not completely empty, Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, Milly, Vince and his goons, Mike and Logan stood there. "Impossible," Vince sneered. Mike stuttered, "I-I don't know, boss, that explains a lot. For example, why his harem were so heavily armed!" Meryl shifted angrily, despite a gun was being pressed against her head. "Excuse me! We are not his harem! Got that!" She stamped on his foot; Mike dropped his gun, howling in pain. Meryl grabbed the gun and turned it on them as well. "You should give up," Wolfwood said, "It's over." "Like hell it is," Vince said angrily. Wolfwood walked up and punched him. Vince fell to the ground and Wolfwood pointed his huge cross at him, "I should kill you right here. You abducted a little girl from my orphanage and took my friends. I'm not going to let a bastard like you get away with this!" Vince's eyes widened in fear. He looked pleadingly at the others, but he only met with cool gazes. Suddenly a little girl's singsong voice filled the air. "Mr. Wolfwood! I knew you would come. I knew it!" Wolfwood pulled away from the cowering man, "They need to be handcuffed. Give me the keys," he snatched them from Mike. He turned and walked to the little girl who was chained with several other people. Natalie wrapped her little arms around Wolfwood's waist and would not let him go for fifteen minutes.  
  
The cavalry arrived to the town by nightfall, thanks to Julius and Moore. Soon the people were released from their nightmare and to be escorted to the nearest town. Vash happily got his, Meryl's, and Milly's weapons back. Vash found Russell and brought him to Wolfwood. Wolfwood lit a cigarette and eyed Russel for a moment, "Would you like to come to my orphanage?" Russell hesitated, he was wary of orphanages, "I don't think so. I'm too old for that." Wolfwood laughed, "Well, how about this, since I'm gone a lot, I'm always needing someone to look after the orphanage. I won't be able to pay you money, but you get free lodge and food. Do we have a deal?" Russell stared at him and laughed, "Sure. You seem different from the rest. But I suppose that's why you're friends with Vash the Stampede!" Suddenly Natalie wrapped herself around Russell's leg, "Yeah! A new family member!" Tears streamed down Vash's face, "I love happy endings!" Russell shook his head, "I still cannot believe you're Vash the Stampede. You're nothing like I imagined." "Isn't that the truth," Meryl murmured. "Let's get something to eat," Vash said, rubbing his belly, "I'm starved!" They laughed, and agreed. As they headed towards the tavern, Vash gently grabbed Meryl's arm and held her back. Meryl looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong, Vash?" "Um," he looked embarrassed, "I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're all right. I, uh, was a little worried about you back there." Meryl whispered, "Thank you, Vash," she grinned, "I wasn't worried, we'll  
always watch each others' backs, right?"  
Vash grinned back, "Right!"  
They hurried to join their friends.  
  
The End 


End file.
